Ella es fuerte
by Yenharu
Summary: Muchas veces se preguntó de dónde venía la determinación de Hinata para no rendirse, como esa pequeña niña débil había encontrado la fortaleza para luchar contra su destino. Averigua la respuesta junto a Neji  NaruHina


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son Kishimoto.

Cuidado contiene spoilers del manga

* * *

><p>Ella es fuerte<p>

Ella es fuerte, eso pensó neji al ver el perfil decidido de su prima a la espera para un segundo encuentro con el enemigo, se sorprendió el día anterior cuando la vio luchar junto a él, sabía que estaba nerviosa lo notaba en su mirada y por la forma en que movía sus manos cuando se preparaban para partir, una parte de él temió por su desempeño en batalla pero sus dudas se esfumaron cuando inició el combate. Sus movimientos eran certeros, seguros, no titubeaba, y su expresión... esa mirada determinada, sintió un escalofrío, jamás olvidaría esa mirada que surgía en ella en momentos adversos, se sentía culpable al recordar que él mismo la hizo vivir momentos terribles de pequeños, pero eso era cosa del pasado no tenía sentido revivir cosas que solo lo avergonzaban, ahora estaba dispuesto a protegerla a toda costa. No necesitaba que de manera casi secreta Hiashi Hyuuga le encomendara el cuido de la heredera, aunque no lo hizo como una orden del souke al bouke, lo hizo como un padre que teme por su hija, y él respondió no como un miembro de la rama secundaria, sino como un primo que se preocupa por su prima. Sin embargo supo que su tío aún no confiaba totalmente en las habilidades de Hinata, tal vez se debía a su carácter gentil y su personalidad suave, ser una kunoichi no era lo mejor para ella eso creían muchos, sin embargo Hinata tenia mas potencial de lo que parecía a primera vista.

Siempre creyó que la persona más insistente y tenaz que conocería en su vida sería Lee, pero luego conoció a Naruto, quien cambió su perspectiva ante la vida, con ello aprendió a ver las cosas de una manera distinta e incluso pudo ver cosas que antes no veía o no quería ver. Y sorpresivamente su prima se unió a esa lista, solo le bastó observarla un poco. Hinata sufría, era la heredera del clan, pero su propio padre la trataba como escoria, demasiado débil para ser líder, desde niña vivió marginada, de una manera diferente a él pero no menos dolorosa.

Muchas veces se preguntó de dónde venía la determinación de Hinata para no rendirse, como esa pequeña niña débil había encontrado la fortaleza para luchar contra su destino. Entrenaba seguido siempre tratando de volverse más fuerte, supuso que sería por su padre, para volverse digna ante sus ojos, hacer que se sintiera orgulloso. Creyó que esa era la fuente de su coraje y su fuerza, porque al conocerla mejor lo notó, ella era fuerte, hay muchos tipos de fuerza, pero no todos son apreciados como tal, se necesitaba valor para recibir las constantes críticas de un padre estricto que te recalca día a día que no eres lo que esperaba y responder tan solo con pequeños asentimientos a todo lo que escucha, enjugar las lagrimas que amenazan con salir y retirarse en silencio. En más de una ocasión presenció como Hiashi le decía que siguiera su ejemplo y él detestaba eso, no se extrañaría si ella lo odiaba o le guardaba rencor por las incesantes insinuaciones de su padre. Pero no era así, ella le sonreía de manera tímida y bajaba la cabeza avergonzada en algunas ocasiones, tenía la certeza que ni a su padre le guardaba rencor, cuando entrenaban les llevaba té, era atenta y considerada, una persona sumamente dulce.

Había conocido muchos tipos de personas, fuertes, amables, molestas, persistentes, callados, pero nunca había conocido a alguien que sufrió lo que Hinata y que a pesar de ello pudiera ser tan gentil. Y admiraba eso en ella. Pero inesperadamente también era tenaz, en varias ocasiones la vio entrenar con sus compañeros de manera ardua. Y a veces la veía pasar tarde exhausta, de seguro de vuelta de uno sus entrenamientos en solitario.

Era claro para él que había algo que la sostenía y le daba curiosidad saber la causa. ¿Qué podía sostener y dar fortaleza a la dulce Hinata para seguir luchando? Cuando Pain invadió konoha y encontraron la aldea en ruinas pensó que nada peor podía suceder, eso hasta que encontraron a Hinata herida de gravedad, al escuchar cómo resultó herida, su mente quedó en blanco, lo único que se repetía una y otra vez era ¿por qué?.

Y lo entendió todo cuando sakura la sano y lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue preguntar por Naruto. Así que era eso, claro tenia lógica, en su pelea cada vez que Naruto la animaba su mirada tomaba fuerza y seguía luchando. Y todas esas veces en que lo mencionaban y ella se ruborizaba, era tan evidente que no entendía como no lo vio antes.

— Prepárense saldremos pronto — la voz de su teniente lo regresó a la realidad, volteó y vio a Hinata mover sus manos de nuevo en ese gesto inconsciente de nerviosismo, ella percibió su mirada y le sonrió débilmente.

Desvió un poco su mirada — todo estará bien — le dijo por lo bajo a su prima.

Tal vez no era cierto, incluso a él lo había atrapado una de esas repulsivas plantas y según le dijeron se hizo pasar por él y a atacó a muchos, pero por otro lado Hinata soportó la lucha de manera asombrosa y aparte de unos cuantos rasguños y cansancio había salido indemne del enfrentamiento anterior. Pero quería darle aunque fuera un poco de tranquilidad.

—Lo sé— ella respondió muy segura por lo que Neji la miró de nuevo.

Ella sonrió, esta vez de manera más pronunciada y en ese momento él supo lo que pensaba, hace menos de una hora les informaron que los jinchurikis se incorporaron a la lucha por lo que Naruto estaría peleando, eso les dio esperanza a muchos pero él sabía que era distinto en ella, al inició la notó inquieta, preocupada, pero después la vio segura y lista de nuevo para lo que se avecinaba.

Esa era la fuente de la fortaleza de Hinata, su amor por Naruto, ella fue capaz de enfrentar a pain por él, luchó por ser más fuerte por él, soportó todo lo que le arrojaran por él. Y ella lo daría todo por él.

Una vez le dijo a Naruto que sus ojos eran mejores que los de él, esperaba que aún fuera así, y que pudiera ver lo afortunado que era por ser el dueño de un amor tan profundo y desinteresado como el que Hinata sentía por él. Le gustaría ver a su prima feliz, le deseaba lo mejor, ella lo merecía, había luchado tanto y para Naruto quien nunca tuvo nada desde niño el amor de Hinata podía llenar todo las carencias de afecto en las que siempre vivió.

Sonrió, una pequeña parte de él sentía envidia, deseaba que algún día alguien pudiera profesarle un amor de esa magnitud a él. Sacudió un poco la cabeza debía concentrarse. Entre la gente vio a Hiashi, lo miraba como tratando de decirle algo con la mirada. Estudio el gesto y entendió la súplica muda de un padre preocupado. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente para que su tío supiera que había recibo el mensaje.

Cuando ordenaron la salida se cruzo con el líder del clan Hyuuga y al ver que aún lucia preocupado, hablo rápido y en un susurro sabía que él lo escucharía.

— Ella es fuerte— le aseguro, y siguió su camino, no espero una respuesta.

Hiashi Hyuuga vio a su sobrino marcharse y diviso muy cerca a la heredera del clan, los vio alejarse y casi sonrió.

Hace mucho que lo sabía —Si, ella es fuerte—

* * *

><p>Ya tenia rato de tenerlo escrito, me encanta Neji lastima que no salga tanto, asi que en un rato libre se me ocurrio esta corta historia, espero les guste. Como siempre muchas gracias a Naty que siempre me ayuda con la revision, muchas gracias tambien a quienes lean y se animen a dejarme reviews, siempre me emociona leerlos<p> 


End file.
